


Something More

by slanted-HP-knitting (SlantedKnitting)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/slanted-HP-knitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Fred's away on his honeymoon with Angelina, so Lee stays over at the twins' flat to help out with the shop. George is still a single man, however, and Lee is determined to find out why.</p>
  <p>AU: Fred is alive and well.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted various places way back in 2010...
> 
> This was a gift for midnight_birth in the 2010 HP George Centric exchange on LJ.

George woke up to the sound of muffled moans. He lifted his head off his pillow and looked blearily around his room. The moaning continued, growing more frequent and desperate-sounding. George covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily.

"Classy, Jordan," he muttered, trying to ignore his cock's hopeful twitching. "Really classy."

George lay there, staring up at the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge his erection, and listening helplessly to the sound of his best mate wanking. He was beginning to regret inviting Lee to stay in the flat while Fred was on his honeymoon.

Lee let out a low whine and George clenched his teeth as his hand moved swiftly to his cock. He pressed down on his erection, rubbing the heel of his hand against its base. The very last thing he wanted to do was get off to the sound of Lee masturbating in the next room.

Keeping one hand firmly over his eyes, George slowly stroked his cock with his other hand, trying futilely to block out the image of Lee wanking that had planted itself in his mind.

Lee's moans grew louder and George moved his hand faster, biting his lip to keep himself silent. He was writhing under the sheets, images of Lee naked and hard flashing through his head, torturing him.

"Fuck," he hissed through his teeth as his hand slipped from his eyes and reached under his shirt. He pulled roughly on his nipple and arched slightly off the bed.

Lee's rhythmic moaning turned suddenly into short, high-pitched cries. George's body tensed unexpectedly as he realized that Lee had just come. He groaned and shuddered violently as he came too, all over his hand.

"Bloody hell," he whimpered, twitching as the slightly painful, yet immensely pleasurable aftershocks of his orgasm coursed through him. "Bloody fucking…"

He sat up and took a deep breath, attempting to slow his rapid heartbeat. Thinking that he really should be used to Lee's loud wanking after so many years of sharing a dormitory with him at Hogwarts, George got out of his bed and headed for the shower.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"Did you sleep well?" George asked when Lee stepped out of Fred's room later that morning.

Lee yawned and sat down at the small table. "As well as could be expected, considering," he said as he picked up his fork and started eating the breakfast George had made for him"

"Considering what?"

"Considering we didn't get to bed until after four in the morning." Lee yawned again. "What time is it, anyway?"

George checked his watch. "Bollocks. 10:30. I have to run down to the shop. You'll come down when you're done, yeah?" he asked, standing and frantically pulling on his work robes. He raced out the door and down the back staircase, not waiting for Lee's response.

Once inside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, George grabbed a broom out of the back room and charmed it to sweep away the dust that had collected overnight. He checked the registers, sorted through the mail, and disabled the security wards. As Lee came in through the back door with two cups of tea, George waved his wand and the broom flew into the back room again.

"Thanks for breakfast, by the way," Lee said, handing George a steaming cup.

"Thanks for the tea." George blew on the hot, dark liquid before taking a small sip. "You remember everything I told you? Where everything is and how to work the registers?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Shut up." George checked his watch and sighed. "Another five minutes." He tapped his fingers nervously on his teacup.

"Why are you so worried about it, it's just the shop?" Lee asked, peering into George's tense face.

"I just…" George took another sip of tea. "This is the first time I've… run it without him."

Lee raised his eyebrows. "That's it?"

"No, that's not it!" George slammed his cup down and tea spilled over the sides and onto the counter. "He's my brother, Lee. My _twin_ – he's _Fred_ – and he's fucking gone and gotten married and now I'm running the shop without him and he and Angelina are going to move out and then I'll be living here without him and it's not…" George sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "It's just a lot to… to deal with. A lot of changes. And I'm happy for him, obviously. He and Angie are great together, but they…"

Lee swished his wand to clean up the mess on the counter. "Now they're a 'they'," Lee said seriously, turning back to George. "Instead of you and Fred being the 'they', right?"

George shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It's fine, though. It's just… early. I'm just tired. Time to open the shop." He left Lee behind the counter and went to unlock the front doors.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"Oh, fuck," Lee grumbled as he collapsed onto the old sofa. "I'm exhausted."

George sat next to him and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Welcome to my life."

Lee yawned and sunk lower on the cushions. "Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously."

"Fred's on his honeymoon, yeah?"

George turned to look at his friend. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, Fred is on his honeymoon," George recited dully.

"And you're not on your honeymoon?"

"No, I'm not on my honeymoon," George answered, rolling his eyes.

"Why not?"

George rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why am I not on my honeymoon? I can't even begin to know how to answer that question, mate. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Quite well."

George said nothing in response, but pulled his wand out of his robes and summoned two butterbeers.

"Cheers," he muttered, tapping his bottle against Lee's before taking a swig.

"You never date," Lee said after a few minutes of sleepy silence.

"Hm?"

"You never date. Ever. You never talk about girls."

"For fuck's sake, Lee," George moaned and pushed himself up off the couch. "I'm not looking to get married, alright? I'm not jealous of Fred, I'm just… I'm going to miss him, okay? That's all it is. I'll… I'll get married in my own damn time," he added awkwardly before going into his room and locking the door.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"Another day, another galleon," Lee said cheerfully as George shooed the last customer out of the shop the next evening.

"Wouldn't it be brilliant if I was only paying you a galleon per day to help out while Fred's gone?" George asked, waving his wand to lock the doors and set the security wards.

"Brilliant? I think you mean cruel and cheap."

"Cruel and cheap for you, yeah. But brilliant for me."

"You're a genius, George," Lee said, sighing tiredly. "Fancy going to the pub?"

George shrugged and started cleaning up the shop. Lee followed him, helping occasionally by straightening up a display or removing sticky fingerprints from the shelves.

"You shouldn't allow them to eat candy in here," Lee said, jabbing the tip of his wand at a particularly stubborn smudge.

"That really would be cruel," George muttered as he stepped back to look at the whole room. "I think we're good. The pub, did you say?"

"The pub." Lee nodded.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"George," Lee said plaintively, gripping his glass of beer. "I'm worried about you."

George raised one eyebrow at his drunken friend. "And why is that?"

"You haven't cracked one bloody joke since Fred and Angie left."

George frowned at his own empty beer glass. "Of course I have."

"No, you haven't," Lee insisted before taking a long swig of his drink.

"I…" George turned his head and stared at the bar, trying to remember anything funny he had said in the past two days. "Well, so what if I haven't?" he asked finally.

"It's not like you, mate. You're George! You're a funny bloke. But ever since Fred got married, you've just been…"

"I feel fine," George said, shrugging. "I told you, I'm just getting used to the whole thing, okay? It's a lot to take in. You don't understand."

Lee's face darkened. "I bloody understand. What _you_ don't bloody understand is that Fred is my mate, too. And you both are like brothers to me and I'm thrilled that Fred is so happy with Angie, yes. But I'm sad, too, that things are going to be different now. Don't tell me I don't understand just because he's not my bloody twin, alright?"

George blinked across the table, feeling his already flushed face heat up even more. "I – I'm sorry, mate, I didn't mean… I know you're just as close to Fred and – and you're our best friend and it's not that we think less of you or anything. I just meant that I've literally… been with him my entire life. Every second."

"I know. I know that I'll never be as close with either of you as you are with each other. I've just… always been jealous of that…"

"Is there any particular reason this is coming out now? As opposed to, you know, any other time since we were 11 years old?"

"I'm just drunk," Lee muttered.

"You've been drunk plenty of times before," George pointed out.

"I know. I'm just – you're the one who's saying how hard this is. Why can't it be hard on me, too? Why can't I get drunk and spill secrets when I'm trying to get used to all the changes?"

George sighed. "I never said you couldn't. Come on, let's get home before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine," Lee insisted.

George stood up and pulled Lee to his feet, knowing better than to trust Lee's drunken declarations. "No, we're going home. I don't want another scene."

"Another?" Lee asked, slinging one arm around George's shoulders and leaning all of his weight against his friend.

George grunted and dragged Lee out of the pub and headed back to Diagon Alley. "You've caused so many scenes at that damned Muggle pub that I'm surprised we haven't been banned for life."

"What'd I ever do?" Lee asked, giggling slightly as George lurched along the street, the Leaky Cauldron getting slowly closer.

"Well, most recently, you accosted the bartender for a blowjob."

"I was horny!"

"He was a bloke!"

Lee collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter. George watched him for a second, wishing desperately that Fred was there to help carry Lee up to their flat, or at least there to help make fun of how much of a lightweight their best mate was.

"Come on," George said, grabbing Lee and helping him into a standing position. "We're almost there."

"Just bloody Apparate," Lee said, searching in his coat pockets for his wand.

"No, no, no." George deftly grabbed Lee's wand and stuck it next to his own. "No magic for you, you drunken idiot."

"I'm not drunk!" Lee insisted, following George as he headed off for the Leaky Cauldron.

"You're not drunk?" George said, turning around and walking backwards so he could face Lee. "You had four beers, Lee. You're usually useless after two!"

Lee ran clumsily forward to catch up with George. "I feel perfectly fine," he said.

"Yeah, yeah." George grabbed Lee's arm and marched him down the street.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"You know, I think I'm starting to see the appeal of running a shop," Lee said quietly, watching a group of young, attractive witches and wizards browsing near the front of the store.

George glanced over at the group. "Because you get to perv on the customers?"

"Exactly."

"Jordan?"

"Yeah."

"You're sick."

Lee tore his eyes off the group and glared at George. "Why?"

"They can't even be out of Hogwarts, yet! You're a grown man!"

Lee rolled his eyes and turned away again. "They're not _that_ young. Besides, if they were still at Hogwarts, what would they be doing here on a Tuesday during the school year?"

George grumbled bitterly under his breath and walked away.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

Lee flung himself dramatically onto the couch the next night. "How do you and Fred stand it?" he asked, his voice muffled by the cushion pressed against his face.

"Stand it?" George asked as he shed his work robes and started pulling out butterbeers.

"Stand being so tired all the time. No wonder you never get laid."

"Excuse me?" George prodded Lee's side with his knee until Lee sat up on the couch. George handed him a bottle and sat down next to him.

"You never get laid. It's not just that you never date, it's that you never shag anyone. Ever. It's like you decided that you and Fred only had time for one of you to have sex, and since he had Angie, he was the winner. And you're stuck with your hand, though I doubt you even have much time for that."

"Well, we all know _you_ have time for it," George said dully, popping the top off his bottle and gulping some of its warm contents.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please." George rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "I've heard you wanking every bloody morning since you got here."

To George's annoyance, Lee only laughed at this. "I like to start the day off nice."

"Yeah, well, you could at least be a bit mindful of how loud you are."

"Now, now," Lee sniggered. "Don't change the subject. We're talking about you, not me. You're the one who never has sex."

"I have sex," George said indignantly.

"When?"

"When you're not staying over."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who do you have sex with?"

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with my sex life?"

"Because Fred is married and you're practically celibate!"

George rubbed his eyes tiredly and finished off his butterbeer. "I'm not bloody celibate, Lee. I'm just busy. And… uninterested in most of the slags that come in the shop."

Lee glanced at George out of the corner of his eye. "Slags?"

"They're so desperate it's pathetic."

"So… you're saying you get hit on at the shop?"

George nodded and rolled his head around in a stiff circle. "Of course I do. Fred does, too. We're pretty well-known… pretty well-off… it's bound to happen."

"And you say no to all of them?" Lee asked incredulously.

George sighed heavily. "I told you. They're all slags. I'm really not that desperate for a shag. Maybe you are. You can have them. I really don't care."

"Are you saying I haven't got any standards?" Lee asked playfully as George stood and headed for his room.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," George said seriously before disappearing behind his door.

 

**\---xxx---**

_Fred, I hope you are enjoying your honeymoon. I hope the weather is better than it ever is here. I hope there is plenty of booze. I hope you haven't forgotten about the shop. Lee is driving me up the wall with his incessant nagging about the fact that you're a married man now and I'm still single as fuck. Please enjoy these two weeks, because I am wholly incapable of doing so with him here. Tell Angie I send my love. George_

**\---xxx---**

 

"It's fucking Friday!" Lee said cheerfully as he and George finished closing and cleaning the shop.

George checked his watch and sighed, hoping Lee wouldn't suggest going to the pub. He didn't have the energy to deal with Lee's drunken buffoonery. All he wanted to do was spend a quiet evening at home, preferably with some firewhisky and porn.

"What are your plans for the night?" Lee asked, following George up the back stairs to the small flat.

"No plans."

"No plans?"

"No plans."

"Then let's make some plans," Lee suggested, flinging his work robes unceremoniously onto the back of the couch. "What are you up for?"

"I'm not up for much," George said honestly, leaning against the kitchen counter and looking tiredly at his best friend's eager expression. "It's been a long week. I just want to sleep. We only have one extra hour to sleep in tomorrow, anyway, so…"

"Yeah, but we get two hours on Sunday."

George blinked. "So?"

"So," Lee said, grinning. "We can party mildly tonight and then more heavily tomorrow night. Come on, Georgie. Let's do something. You've been moping around like a sad prat all week. Let's go out and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" George demanded.

"Something. Anything. All the sales we made this week. All the sales we'll make next week. Let's celebrate the fact that Fred and Angie have probably done anal by this point."

George pulled a face. "Great. Thank you. Now I'm going to have to spend the night trying to erase that image from my head."

Lee grinned. "There's no better way to do that than with some alcohol."

George groaned weakly and ran a hand over his face. "If I go out with you tonight… will you promise to leave me the fuck alone tomorrow night?"

"I promise."

"Honest?"

"Honest, Georgie. If you come out with me tonight, then tomorrow you can go to bed at eight o'clock like a right old bugger. But tonight, you're going to be young and you're going to enjoy yourself if it kills me."

"I really wish it would," George muttered as he went to his room to change clothes.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"Tell me about your ideal girl," Lee demanded, leaning back in his chair and staring intensely at George.

George bent over the pub table and banged his forehead against it. "You'll never shut up about it, will you?" he asked, his face still pressed against the cool wooden surface of the table.

"About what?"

"About the fact that I'm not dating anyone." George sat up and took a long drink from his beer.

"It's not that you're not dating anyone right now," Lee explained. "It's that you don't date anyone ever."

"Maybe I don't have an ideal girl," George suggested. "Maybe I'm not that picky."

Lee leaned over the table, bringing his face closer to George's. "If you weren't that picky, you'd be dating someone."

"For fuck's sake, Lee."

"Tell me about your ideal girl."

George crossed his arms and leaned forward as well. "Tell me about yours. You haven't dated anyone in a while. Why am I the one getting attacked?"

"Because I still have sex. And you never do."

"How do you know I don't?"

Lee raised an amused eyebrow and George flushed slightly.

"Come on. Tell me about your ideal girl. Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

"Absolutely not." George sat back in his chair and busied himself with his beer.

"Come on. I'll tell you about mine first, and then you tell me about yours."

George put his empty glass on the table. "You're really going to 'close your eyes and tell me what you see'? Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Why bloody not, indeed," George muttered. "I'm getting more shots first."

He got up a bit unsteadily and returned a minute later with two shot glasses. As he sat down he set one in front of himself and the other in front of Lee.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you drink this much," Lee said, watching as George downed the shot quickly and shuddered.

George cleared his throat. "Either I drink or I hex your balls off, Lee. It's your choice."

"Why so hostile, Georgie?"

"Stop calling me that," George muttered, tracing the rim of his shot glass with one of his fingertips.

"I'm being serious," Lee said quietly. "You seem very pissed off at me lately. Is that why you haven't been cracking any jokes? Did I do something wrong?"

George sighed, still staring down at his empty shot glass. "Fred is usually here to soften the blows… make it seem more good-natured. Otherwise…"

Lee's face fell. "So, you're saying that if it weren't for Fred, you'd treat me like this all time? That if it weren't for Fred, we probably wouldn't even be friends because you hate me that much?"

George rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "No, what I'm saying is that you're drunk and misunderstanding me."

"I'm going to the toilet," Lee announced moodily as he pushed his chair back.

George watched Lee walk off, his heart sinking. He looked back down at his shot glass and sighed. He didn't hate Lee at all. Quite the opposite, actually. But the only way he knew how to hide how he really felt was to be mean, to treat Lee badly, to push Lee away. If they got too close, Lee was bound to find out, or at least become suspicious. They very last thing George wanted was to lose Lee as a friend.

"It smells terrible in there," Lee said cheerfully when he sat back down a few minutes later.

"Has it ever not?"

"Good point. Anyway, Georgie, I know you don't hate me. Sorry for saying so."

George shrugged. "You're – we're both a bit drunk. Whatever."

"Whatever, indeed. So. Are you ready to tell me about your ideal girl?"

"I thought you were going to tell me about yours first," George grumbled, knowing that Lee wouldn't stop pestering him unless he gave in to the idea.

"Right." Lee cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "So. She… er." Lee frowned slightly and George raised an eyebrow, recognizing that face from Hogwarts. That face meant that Lee was concentrating very hard. It also meant that he was about to bullshit an answer. "She's got long hair. Not… not straight hair, but, er, wavy, I guess. Long, wavy hair. Light-colored hair. She's got, um, a dimple when she smiles. And she's tall and thin. And funny. And she likes my hair. And she likes hanging round your shop. And she gets on with Angie. And she…" Lee opened one eye and peeked at George, who nodded encouragingly, a wide grin on his face. Lee closed his eye again. "And she's got a nice arse. There, I'm done." He opened his eyes at looked up at George's bemused face.

"She likes hanging round my shop?" George asked, trying not to laugh.

Lee shrugged lightly. "Of course. No point in being serious about a girl if she doesn't like you and Fred."

"Good point." George glanced at Lee's still full shot glass. "Are you going to have that?"

"Probably not… I thought I'd stick to beer for the rest of the night."

George eyed the shot for a moment before reaching for it and drinking it in one gulp. "Aw, fuck," he coughed and put a hand to his throat. "Ouch."

"I love the way you do shots," Lee said admiringly.

George blinked stupidly at his friend. "What?"

"You don't use any chasers. You just suffer. I like it."

"Er, thanks, I guess." George coughed again and shivered as the alcohol sent waves of warmth through his body.

"It's your turn," Lee reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." George sighed and shot Lee a hateful look before closing his eyes. The pub scene faded to black and another image of Lee came to the front of his mind, despite his efforts to picture an attractive girl. The image was of Lee napping in the sun outside the Burrow the previous summer. He was half asleep, a content smile on his dry lips, and half undressed, his shirt folded under his head as a pillow. The sun's reflection was hitting Lee's sleek, sweaty body and making it glow enticingly.

"George."

George started in his chair but didn't open his eyes. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on describing a girl. "Right. Um. She… she'd have long… dark, curly hair. Dark skin. Not so many freckles." He paused to listen to the noises of other people in the pub. "She'd have a really gorgeous grin, and… I guess she'd have to like hanging round the shop, too…" He opened his eyes and glared at Lee. "That's it. I told you I'm not that picky."

"Dark skin and hair, eh?" Lee asked, grinning. "Taking a page out of Fred's book?"

"No." George dug all of his fingers in his hair and scratched his scalp. "I'm bored, Lee."

"I think you're depressed, actually."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're depressed. You haven't cracked a joke in days, you're not enjoying anything we do together, and all you want to do is sleep. It's called depression, Georgie."

George rolled his eyes. "I'm not depressed. I'm just tired."

"Mhm."

"Aren't you supposed to be drunk?"

Lee sniggered. "I am drunk."

"You don't sound like it."

"That's because we're sitting down."

George titled his head slightly and stared hard across the table. "What?"

"We're sitting down. If I don't move when I'm drinking, I don't feel so drunk. But if I stood up, I'd be completely pissed. You should have seen me in the loo. Stumbling all over myself. Now that I'm sitting back down, I don't feel it as much."

George frowned at Lee. "Sounds like something a drunk person would say."

"Says the man who's had more to drink than I have."

"Anyway," George said loudly, leaning back in his chair. "I'm bored and I'm tired. Can we go home?"

Lee nodded and they pulled on their coats before leaving the pub.

"Merlin." George hiccoughed. "I am drunk."

"Told you you'd feel it more once you stood up," Lee said, linking his elbow with George's and leading the way to the Leaky Cauldron. "It's physics. Or… chemistry. Or… biology. It's one of those."

"What is?"

"Standing up and feeling drunk."

"What?"

Lee laughed. "Fuck, you are drunk, aren't you?"

"I told you I was," George muttered, leaning slightly on Lee as they approached the Leaky Cauldron.

They walked through the crowded building without stopping to say hello to Tom or any of their friends. Lee tapped on the brick wall out back and pulled George through the opening.

"I miss Fred," George groaned, dragging his feet as they headed for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "I miss – _hic_ – Angie."

"I know, mate," Lee said, trying hard not to laugh at George's melancholy.

"And I hate listening to you wanking every morning."

Lee snorted loudly. "Sorry?"

"You're so fucking loud," George complained. "Every fucking morning, all that bloody moaning. It's not fair."

"Fair?"

"Not fair," George repeated, digging in his pockets for the key to his flat. "Where's the bloody key?"

Lee slipped his hand into George's back pocket and pulled out the key. George stared blankly at Lee for a long moment, his mouth hanging open lightly. Finally, when Lee cleared his throat awkwardly, George took the key out of his hand and unlocked the door.

"I can't believe how bloody pissed I am," George muttered, taking off his coat and dropping it carelessly on the floor as he entered his flat. "I can't believe I have to get up and run the shop tomorrow. I can't believe I let you talk me into going out tonight."

"Talked you into going out, yes. Talked you into getting sloshed, no," Lee said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Are you even drunk?" George demanded, leaning heavily against the back of the sofa.

"You can't tell? Of course I'm drunk. We did all those shots, remember? And the beer…" Lee moved to stand in front of George and lifted his hand to squeeze George's cheeks, making his friend pucker stupidly.

"Wha're you'oing?" George tried to ask.

"You never date," Lee said slowly. "You never date _anyone_. _Ever_."

George pulled his face out of Lee's grip. "Would you shut up about that, already? I get it, alright? I'm a pathetic loser who never has sex, and you and Fred shag like there's no tomorrow and lead much more fulfilling lives. I get it. Thanks for the update." George tried to push Lee away from him, but Lee held his ground.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know," Lee said quietly, lifting his hand again, this time to drag his fingertips lightly down George's flushed and freckled cheek.

"Lee–"

"You don't have to spend all your nights alone, wishing someone understood." Lee's hand slipped into George's hair. "I know what it's like–"

"Stop it," George said weakly, trying to pull his head away from Lee's hand and failing. "Stop it, Lee."

"Why?" Lee whispered, his other hand slipping under the front of George's shirt.

George closed his eyes and bit his lower lip roughly for a moment before speaking again. "I said stop it. I'm not – I don't want… stop." He whimpered as Lee's hand made its way up his chest to his nipples. Drunken arousal was taking over his ability to think straight, and even though he wanted to tell Lee to stop, even though he wanted to crawl into his bed and never leave it again for fear and embarrassment, he couldn't bring himself to move.

"You're not what, Georgie?" Lee asked, bringing his head so close to George's that their noses were nearly touching. "Not gay?"

George's unfocused gaze shifted slightly and Lee closed the gap between them, pressing his dry lips to George's. George pulled back sharply and shoved Lee roughly away from him.

"I told you to stop it," George growled.

The curtains fluttered slightly as George's fingers flexed and Lee gulped.

"Mate – I'm sorry – I thought–"

"Whatever you thought doesn't bloody matter. I'm not a slag, Lee. I'm not so fucking desperate that I'll shag anything with a pulse that comes my way."

"I didn't–"

"Shut up! I didn't ask for you to do that!"

"George–"

"I'm going to bed," George said, his voice suddenly quieter. "I'm too drunk for this."

"No, wait," Lee pleaded, following George into his room. "You can't go to bed when you're this upset. In the morning…"

George turned slowly to look at Lee, who licked his lips nervously. "In the morning, you'll wank yourself silly and I'll lie in my bed listening, like I always bloody do. And then you'll come out of your room and we'll eat breakfast like you weren't just shouting your head off and I wasn't getting off to it. Because I do get off to it and you know I do!" George ran his hands through his hair, ignoring Lee's dumbfounded expression. "Don't fuck with my emotions, Lee. Don't pretend like you don't fucking know how I feel about you, because I know you do! You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't know – and you're a right fucking arse for doing it – and don't pretend like you weren't doing it out of sympathy. You've been moping for days about how fucking sad and lonely I am. Well, guess what, a pity shag isn't going to make me feel any better, so don't fucking bother."

George turned away from Lee and pulled open a dresser drawer, rummaging around for nothing in particular. He was furious at Lee for being so insensitive and furious at himself for giving so much away. All he wanted to do was go to bed and pretend that this entire night had never happened.

Several long moments passed in silence and just as George was about to look to see if Lee had left, he felt a warm hand on his back. He stiffened with anger and opened his mouth to curse at Lee but found that no words came to mind as Lee's arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"This isn't out of sympathy," Lee whispered into George's hair. "I want it too."

"How could you possibly be saying that?" George asked through clenched teeth.

"Because you're George," Lee muttered, his lips ghosting over the side of George's neck and his hands rubbing George's chest lightly. "And you're perfect, even despite your recent depression and the way you've been yelling at me."

George hung his head forward and sighed deeply, trying to ignore the blissful feeling he had when being surrounded by Lee's strong arms. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does," Lee said soothingly, hugging George tightly. "It's just taken a while."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't realize." Lee sighed and pressed a light kiss to George's neck. "I didn't realize you… felt this way or wanted this. I thought you were just shy around girls, like you've always been. I thought you'd eventually find a nice girl and get married, like Fred."

"I'm not Fred," George muttered, lifting his head again.

"I know. I know you're not. You're George and you're sexy as hell even though you've never realized it. You're George and you're better at Potions than Fred is, or than I am, for that matter. You're George and you wrote me practically every day when I was stuck at Hogwarts for weeks without you and Fred. You're the one who helped me set up Potterwatch. You're the one who helped me get a job after the war. You're the one with more freckles on the back of your neck because you cut your hair shorter than Fred's that one summer."

George covered Lee's hands with his own and sighed deeply, melting into Lee's warm embrace. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

"For what?"

"For keeping it a secret – that I feel this way and that I want this. For being a prat when you tried to kiss me earlier."

Lee grinned and kissed George's neck again. "No worries. You were drunk."

"I _am_ drunk," George corrected.

"I'm drunk, too."

"We should go to bed," George said, sounding sad. "I'm tired and far too drunk. We have to get up in the morning…"

Lee's arms fell away and George closed his eyes at the cold, empty feeling settling over him. He turned around to say goodnight, but Lee was already gone. George stared at his doorway for a second, unsure what to do.

He hiccoughed loudly and snapped out of his hazy, wandering thoughts. With a sigh, he closed his door and fell onto his bed without undressing. The pillow was cool and comforting against his face and he fell asleep within seconds, his mind blissfully blank.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"Bloody fucking hell," George muttered, draping his arm over his eyes the next morning. His head was throbbing and he couldn't imagine trying to get out of his bed within the next week.

Whimpering pathetically, George reached out with his other arm and turned off the loud alarm that had woken him.

"Bugger." He rubbed his face gently with his hands before daring to open his eyes. The light peeking out from behind the window curtains made his temples ache but he managed to sit up, knowing he couldn't stay in bed and sleep through work, no matter how much he wanted to.

George pushed himself off his bed and stretched his arms above his head, moaning slightly as warmth trickled though his body. He got out of the clothes he had worn the previous day and pulled on new ones, silently cursing himself for getting so drunk the night before. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he left his room and headed for the bathroom, hoping there was still any sort of hangover potion in the cupboard.

"Morning."

George stopped halfway to the bathroom and turned to see Lee sitting at the kitchen table, poking unenthusiastically at some scrambled eggs. The sight, both of the food and of Lee, made George's stomach churn.

"Lee," he said breathlessly.

"Did you sleep well?" Lee asked dully, not lifting his head to look at George.

"I – Lee…"

"You said that already."

George swallowed nervously and continued to stare at Lee as the drunken drama from last night replayed itself in his mind.

"Did – did you sleep well?" George asked pathetically.

"Not really."

George moved across the room and sat down next to Lee. "Mate…"

"Don't," Lee said quietly. "Please don't say anything. I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Anything. That you regret last night, that you shouldn't have said those things, that you didn't mean it, that it was all a stupid mistake, that it was all a misunderstanding or whatever. I don't want to hear it."

"And… why would I say any of those things?" George asked quietly, staring hard at Lee's dejected expression.

Lee glanced up briefly to meet George's gaze, then looked back down at his eggs. "I don't know, George," he said bitterly. "Maybe because after you said that you wanted me and after I said that I wanted you, you kicked me out of your room!"

George blinked. "What? I didn't… I didn't kick you out, you left!"

"Because you kicked me out," Lee said, standing up and dumping his plate in the sink.

"I didn't kick you out, idiot," George said, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I said we should probably go to bed because we have to work in the morning. Lo and behold, it's the morning and we have to work. I didn't kick you out, you left."

Lee glared at George over his shoulder. "Yeah? Well, you made it sound like you wanted me to get the fuck out and leave you alone."

"For fuck's sake, Lee," he growled and strode over to the sink. George grabbed Lee's arm and turned him around forcibly. "I was drunk," he said lowly, staring into Lee's fierce eyes. "You were drunk. It was a misunderstanding. Can we move on from that?"

Lee blinked and in a flash his hands were in George's hair and his tongue was in George's mouth. George's grunt of surprise was muffled by the kiss. Lee turned them slightly and pressed George hard against the counter, running his hands down George's back and snaking them around to his stomach. He slid his hands under George's shirt and pushed the fabric as far up as he could. He tore his lips from George's and leaned down to tug on one of George's nipples with his teeth.

George moaned breathily and laced his fingers through Lee's dreadlocks. "Godric, I love your hair," he groaned, grabbing the dreads and pulling Lee's head back up. "It's gorgeous," he muttered, staring into Lee's beaming eyes.

Lee pulled George's shirt off over his head before kissing him again. George melted into Lee's embrace, dizzy from both his hangover and the fact that he was suddenly half-naked and snogging his best mate. He had been fantasizing about this for years, and now that it was finally happening, he could barely contain his excitement.

"Merlin," George moaned as Lee pressed his own erection against George's and rubbed them against each other. "Oh, fuck, Lee." He reached back and gripped the edge of the kitchen counter to steady himself as he thrust his hips against Lee's. The friction was driving him mad and the fact that it was Lee's cock rubbing against his, Lee's lips making their way across his neck, Lee's fingers pulling roughly on his painfully sensitive nipples, brought him closer to coming each second.

"Bloody hell," George whimpered as one of Lee's hands left his chest and slid into his trousers. He gasped as Lee's long fingers surrounded his aching cock and pulled on it roughly. "Lee, I'm not–"

Lee cut him off with a hard kiss. George arched sharply against Lee as his orgasm ripped through him. He grabbed Lee's hair as he shook and came over Lee's hand, panting frantically against Lee's lips.

Lee traced George's lips with his tongue as he kept a firm grip on George's cock, stroking it steadily through the tremulous aftershocks that had George gasping.

"Bugger," George muttered when Lee finally lifted his hand off George's cock and raised to his mouth to lick off the sticky mess. George watched him with heavy lidded eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry about that."

Lee raised an eyebrow and wiped his wet fingers on George's trousers. "Sorry about what?"

"Sorry about, er… coming so quickly," George said, blushing.

Lee suppressed a laugh with difficulty. "Don't apologize for that, mate. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

George smiled shyly and glanced down at the bulge in Lee's trousers. He pressed his palm to it and Lee pushed forward in response, encouraging him.

"I, um… I've never done this before," George warned quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Lee's covered erection.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Lee said, his voice thick with desire.

George looked up into Lee's dark eyes. "You… have you done all this before?"

Lee nodded and, with a great sigh, stepped back. "I have. Look, I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Are you kidding?" George asked, grabbing the front of Lee's shirt and walking him backwards until he hit the back of the couch. "I've wanted to do this for years."

Lee grinned and nipped at George's earlobe. "Are you a virgin, Georgie?" he asked teasingly, his hot breath sending shivers down George's spine.

"I'm not answering that," George said firmly as he removed Lee's shirt.

Lee sniggered and rubbed his thumbs in circles over George's proudly erect nipples. "Why not? You can tell me, can't you? We're best mates, right?"

George frowned slightly and stared down at Lee's stomach, his fingertips idly tracing the hair that led teasingly down from Lee's belly button. "It's a strong word," he said quietly.

"What, virgin?"

George nodded. "It's not like I never… I mean, I fooled around with plenty of girls… just…"

Lee slid his hands up and over George's shoulders, scratching George's nape lightly with his fingernails. "You never had sex with a girl? Not even to see what it's like?"

George frowned and gave a slightly frustrated sigh. "No. I didn't want to see what it was like. It didn't interest me at all. Is that so wrong?"

"No," Lee said soothingly, dragging his hands back down to George's waist. "It's not wrong at all."

"And you… you've slept with girls, yeah? And – and blokes, too?"

Lee nodded and kissed George's pouting lips softly. "It doesn't matter. Honestly. You're… you're the only one I care about, George. Everyone else… it was just about sex. It never meant anything. It never meant what I wanted it to mean."

"What did you want it to mean?" George asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Something more," Lee answered simply before pulling George in for a long kiss.

As the kiss grew more desperate, George's hands found their way back to the front of Lee's trousers. He fondled Lee's erection with one hand as his other worked to unclasp Lee's belt. Lee pulled back from the kiss when George finally pushed his clothes down on his thighs and tugged gently on his erection. He breathed heavily and watched as George's light fingers explored his dark cock.

George, watching his hand in slight disbelief, experimented with different strokes and speeds until he found one that had Lee biting back moans. He leaned down a bit to lick across Lee's nipples and Lee moaned in appreciation and gripped the back of the couch for support. George smiled against Lee's chest as he felt Lee's thighs quivering slightly under the roaming touch of his free hand.

"George," Lee practically moaned George's name and George's still sticky cock twitched slightly at the needy sound. "Need – ah – faster."

George complied and Lee's head fell back, his mouth hanging open in voiceless pleasure. Grinning widely, George checked that Lee's eyes were closed before he dropped to his knees and sucked the head of Lee's cock into his mouth. Lee groaned loudly and grabbed the back of George's head with one hand.

"Shit, George," he muttered, his fingers tightening around George's hair.

George murmured something in response and Lee whimpered slightly at the vibrations that traveled through his cock. George licked up and down Lee's erection, swiping his tongue over Lee's balls and sucking enthusiastically on the tip of Lee's cock, building a rhythm that had Lee sliding down the back of couch until he was a trembling mess on the floor.

"Oh, Merlin, Georgie," Lee moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet George's mouth. "Fuck – you're amazing – you're – oh, fuck – gonna – ah – _ah_ – _aahh_!" Lee's cries grew louder as George wrapped his hand around the base of Lee's cock and his lips around the head. Rubbing the tip of his tongue mercilessly on the sensitive underside of Lee's cock, he sucked roughly on Lee's head until Lee shouted his name and his mouth was filled with a warm, bitter liquid.

George coughed slightly and pulled away, still stroking Lee's throbbing cock. He swallowed as he watched Lee continue to come on his own stomach, wishing he had been able to swallow it all. Lee writhed hotly beneath George, his hands clutching at the hardwood floor.

"Aw, hell, Georgie," Lee muttered, leaning his head back against the couch when his orgasm finally subsided.

"Sorry."

Lee opened one quizzical eye. "What are you apologizing for now?"

George blushed and glanced down at Lee's streaked-white stomach. "For that."

Lee opened his other eye and looked down at his own stomach. "You need to stop apologizing for such stupid things, mate."

"Hey!"

Lee laughed and pulled George closer for a kiss. "That was brilliant. Are you sure you'd never done that before?"

George smiled and leaned down to lick some of the come off Lee's hard abs. Lee gasped quietly, watching as George cleaned up the mess with his tongue.

"Godric," Lee whispered, digging his fingers into George's hair as George licked up to his nipples. "You're so bleeding sexy."

George grinned up at Lee through his fringe. "No, you are."

Lee laughed and wrapped his arms around George's back. "I've missed that smile, you know."

"Yeah." George sighed and moved up to kiss Lee on the lips. "I've missed it, too."

Lee kissed him back heartily, but they were interrupted a few seconds later by loud knocking coming from downstairs.

"Oh, fuck!" George pulled away and leapt to his feet in a flash. "The fucking shop! Fuck, Lee!"

Lee got to his feet, laughing. "Calm down, mate."

"I completely forgot," George muttered, pulling his shirt back on. "Totally lost track of time. Fred is going to murder me in my sleep."

Lee rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around George, preventing the other man from pulling on the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes work robes. "Calm down. Fred is not going to _murder_ you for opening the shop late on one measly Saturday."

"No, but he's going to murder me when he finds out I opened the shop late because I was…" He glanced down and blushed fiercely. "Sucking your cock."

Lee grinned. "He'll get over it. Come on, at least eat some breakfast before you go down."

George sighed. "I – no, I should get down there."

Lee rolled his eyes and released George from his grip. "Can I bring you down some toast, then?"

"That would be perfect," George said as he slipped on his robe. He leaned forward and kissed Lee firmly on the lips. "Thank you."

Lee winked and reached around to squeeze George's arse. "You can thank me later."

George blushed again, biting back a smile, and headed down to open the shop.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"George?" Lee asked as he took off his robe that evening. He yanked the hair tie out of his dreadlocks and let them fall onto his shoulders.

"Hm?" George answered distractedly as he kicked off his shoes.

"You've been awfully quiet for the past couple of hours…"

George glanced over his shoulder at Lee before taking off his own work robes. "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

George sighed and turned to face Lee. "I'm just… I've been thinking about Fred and… and how he's going to react."

"To us?"

A reluctant smile broke across George's face. "To… us." He sighed deeply and repeated "us" under his breath.

Lee strode across the room and pushed George roughly against the door. George slammed into it with a surprised grunt and hissed when Lee's hands immediately went under his shirt to pull at his nipples.

"Do you really think he'd react badly?" Lee asked George's neck before inhaling deeply. "You smell good."

"I probably smell like sweat," George said, trying to keep his voice calm as his cock hardened rapidly against Lee's thigh.

Lee licked slowly across George's neck and George's hips jerked slightly. "You smell _good_ ," he repeated, almost growling in George's ear. "And Fred would never react badly to anything that makes you happy." When George said nothing, Lee leaned back and looked questioningly at George's slightly unfocused expression. "This does make you happy, doesn't it?"

"What? Of course it does!"

"You do want this… want me?"

George ran his fingers over Lee's long dreadlocks and smiled. "Of course I do."

"You do…" Lee's question trailed off as George's hand slid into his trousers to grope his arse.

"I want you," George said roughly, squeezing Lee's cheeks and digging his fingers into the warm skin. "And I love you," he added quietly.

"Georgie," Lee muttered, leaning closer to whisper against George's lips. "I love you, too."

"Good," George declared, slipping his hand around to Lee's cock and squeezing it.

Lee's breath caught in his throat as George stroked him to a full erection.

"Do you… want to try a bed this time?" Lee asked as George stared to unzip him.

George's eyes lit up. "Yeah, brilliant." He started to move towards his bedroom, but Lee grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Fred isn't coming back for another week," he said quietly, lacing his fingers with George's. "There's no need to worry about it too much. Let's just enjoy ourselves, yeah?"

George opened his mouth as though to speak, but said nothing. Lee frowned slightly.

"Is that not what's bothering you?" he asked.

George shrugged and squeezed Lee's hand slightly. "Not so much Fred, no. It's… it's everyone. My – my whole family… all of our friends… it's not exactly normal, is it? Otherwise we both would have said something to someone years ago."

Lee looked up at George's sad eyes and kissed him gently. "It'll be fine," he whispered. "Your family loves you and will always love you. It's none of their business who you shag. Your mum can't complain that you'll never give her grandkids. She's got six other children more than up to that task."

George nodded silently and Lee kissed him again, reaching out for his other hand.

"It's not like there have never been gay wizards before," Lee said gently. "People will get used to the idea. Besides, you're George Weasley. When have you ever cared what other people think about you?"

George smiled and kissed Lee hard on the forehead. "You're right. I'm just being stupid. It'll be fine. Besides…" He started walking backwards, pulling Lee by the hands towards his bedroom. "You're more than worth the trouble."

Lee laughed and kicked the bedroom door closed behind him as George began stripping. "You're such a charmer."

George grabbed Lee by the arm and flung him onto the bed. "It's the truth," George said huskily, hovering over Lee and quickly ripping off his clothes.

"Yeah, well." Lee reached out and grabbed George by the hair, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. "You're worth it, too," he gasped when George finally pulled away to kiss down his bare chest.

George winked up at Lee before slithering down his body to lick at his needy erection.

"You really like doing that, huh?" Lee asked, watching as George's tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

George flicked his tongue across the top of Lee's cock before answering. "I'm gay, aren't I?"

Lee laughed and ruffled George's hair. "Good point. Do continue."

"With pleasure," George said as he brushed his thumb over Lee's balls and leaned back down to lick across them.

 

**\---xxx---**

 

"Well, I'll be damned."

George opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure standing his doorway. "Wha?"

"You and Lee finally got it together, eh?"

George blinked a few times and Fred's grinning face finally came into focus. He sat up in a flash, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up to cover Lee's bare arse.

Fred laughed. "Sorry for barging in on you," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Just wanted to let you know that we're back."

"Back?" George asked quietly, trying not to wake Lee. "You're supposed to be gone for two more days."

"Yeah, but Angie got food poisoning. She's at St. Mungo's now. I just came back to drop off the bags and get some clean clothes, but, uh…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and George blushed.

"Food poisoning?" he asked, avoiding Fred's leer by looking at the clock. "Bloody hell, Fred! It's nearly six in the morning."

"True, true," Fred said, barely stifling a yawn. "Well, I should get back to Angie, but, uh." He nodded at Lee's sleeping form. "Good work."

"I – thanks?" George muttered, blushing again.

"I was beginning to think you two would never figure it out."

"Figure what out?" George asked, looking up at Fred's bemused face. 

"Figure out that you're both bloody mad about each other." Fred winked and stepped back into the hall. "I'll stop by the shop in the afternoon if I can." 

"See you," George called as Fred closed the door. He stared at it for a few moments before laying back down, beaming. 

"Told you he wouldn't care," Lee mumbled into his pillow. 

George laughed and kicked Lee beneath the sheets before rolling over and closing his eyes, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to get up to open the shop.


End file.
